Comédie
by Growser
Summary: Harry a découvert qu'on lui ment, qu'on lui veut du mal. Il a découvert que sa vie n'était qu'un jeu où il n'était qu'un pion bougé selon la volonté de Dumbeldore. Qu'il n'était plus rien. Alors il a décidé de se rebeller, mais en silence. Il jouera lui aussi. Il sera l'adversaire de Dumbeldore. Inconsciemment, il bougera des pions, il manipulera, il se fera des alliés..
1. fontfontChapitre 1fontfont

Salut! :D

Alors voila, c'est la première fic que je poste et bah... J'espère que ça va donner quelque chose de potable..

**Rating:** T je pense..

**Pairing:** Je vous laisse découvrir ;)

**Disclaimer:** Tout les personnages ne sont pas à moi (à part peut-être quelques OC) mais appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire par contre est à moi.

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

Harry était épuisé.

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Il était perdu.

Frustré.

Et surtout furieux.

Personne ne pouvait le comprendre et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se reposer.

Mais même ses nuits étaient devenues agitées, peuplées de cauchemars en tout genres.

Il était hanté par les remords.

Mais surtout, il était impuissant.

Il n'était plus qu'une marionnette utilisée et maniée selon la volonté de son entourage, une marionnette qui n'était pas dotée d'un quelconque pouvoir sur ses agissements, une coquille vide.

Ou peut-être un coquille frustré.

Il voulait oublier juste oublier.

Se reposer, rien que se reposer.

Ne plus penser à rien, rien du tout.

N'avoir rien pour lui torturé l'esprit.

Etre serein, fermer les yeux et ne pas voir d'atrocités.

Mais ce n'était pas possible, comme d'habitude le sort s'acharnait sur lui.

Encore et toujours lui.

L'Élu.

Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

Celui-Dont-La-Vie-Ne-Fait-Pas-De-Cadeau.

L'Assassin-De-Voldemort.

Celui-Affublé-De-Tout-Les-Noms.

Rien n'y faisait.

Et maintenant, tout de suite, il ne voulait voir personne. Ne parler à personne. Etre seul, juste seul pendant un moment pour se remettre les idées en place. Se calmer.

Ne plus en vouloir au monde.

Échapper à la cruelle vérité. A la cruelle destinée.

Il était assis sur son lit, chez les Dursleys, remettant en doute tout ce qu'il à vécu pendant les quatre années précédente, les quatre meilleures années de sa vie, mais surtout les pires.

Ami? Ennemi? Allié? Adversaire? Complice? Rival?

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, lui donnant la migraine. Chaque question en ramenait une autre. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il devait évacuer tout ses sentiments. Il devait frappé quelqu'un ou quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Il lui fallait un défouloir.

Et celui-ci vint de lui même...

- Harry, tu n'as pas encore mis...

Harry se lava, les yeux teintés de fureur, surprenant son jeune cousin, n'osant continuer sa phrase, sentant la magie d'Harry se répandre dans la pièce.

Il était tétanisé, il n'arrivait pas à bouger.

Il avait peur. Très peur.

Et il avait bien raison.

Harry prit sa baguette et lança un _Silencio_ au jeune Dursley et quelques sorts d'insonorisation sur la pièce. Il ferma La porte et un quart de seconde d'hésitation plus tard, Dudley se retrouva au sol, une marque rouge sur la joue droite. Puis un coup de pied dans les cotes. Un deuxieme coup.

Un coup de poing encore.

Encore..

Encore..

Et encore..

Il était contrôlé par la fureur.

Il ne réfléchissait plus.

Il frappait, frappait, évacuait tout ce qu'il avait en lui par ses coups.

Mais..

Comme d'habitude le sort s'acharnait sur lui...

La porte s'ouvrit, entra dans la pièce et.. elle fut choquée et c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Oh..Oh mon di-dieu.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'Harry revint brusquement à la réalité.

Il vit son cousin à terre.

Il vit son regard apeuré.

Il vit sa tante au pas de le porte, dégoûtée.

Il vit, tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir.

La peur et le dégoût à son encontre.

Alors il annula les sorts et la panique le gagna. Il était encore plus perdu que tout à l'heure.

Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire? Et maintenant que va-t-il arriver?

Devait-il courir? Fuir?

Il ne savait pas...

Alors il se mit à pleurer, résigné.

Il s'assit sur son lit, enleva ses lunettes, prit son visage entre ses mains.

Pleura, pleura, pleura, pour la première fois depuis des années, pleura encore et encore, versant toutes les larmes de son corps. Pleura pendant longtemps. Les deux autres personnes dans la pièce le regardant effarés, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

Alors, il descendirent, prévenant le père de famille puis remontèrent tout trois, mais il n'y avait plus personne, rien que le vide, il n'y avait plus rien dans la chambre, rien qu'un lit et une commode, toutes les autres choses avaient disparus et leur propriétaire avec...

_- Accio, balais magique.._

* * *

Fin ! Alors ce prologue? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? J'espère qu'il vous plaira..

Une review peut-être? :)

Ciao..


	2. Chapter 1

****Salut ! :D

Alors voilà le premier chapitre.. J'ai pas pu le poster plus tôt parce que mon ordinateur est pas vraiment en bonne état.. Je dois dire qu'il est pas très long, plus petit que le prologue, j'pense.. Mais le prochain chapitre il sera plus long... Inutile, mais long.. :p

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes (une quoi..) : **

_La Tare: _Déjà merci pour la Review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant (même si bon..) :D

**Rating:** T je pense..

**Disclaimer:** Tout les personnages ne sont pas à moi (à part peut-être quelques OC) mais appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire par contre est à moi.

* * *

_Chapitre 1: Décision_

La sensation du vent sur son visage, ses cheveux virevoltants derrière lui, son regard dans le vague..

Où allait-il? Où devait-il aller?

Il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait plus.

Depuis combien de temps volait-il? Quelle heure était-il? Que devait-il faire?

Aller à Poudlard? Trop risqué, il ne faisait plus confiance à ce vieux manipulateur de Dumbeldore.

Il ne faisait d'ailleurs plus confiance à personne depuis ce jour. A quoi bon?

Ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Ils n'en valaient pas la peine.

Plus depuis qu'il a découvert la vérité.

Il en viendrait _presque_ à regretter. A regretter de l'avoir su, il aurait préféré vivre dans ce mensonge, de se savoir aimé même si ils faisaient semblant, il auarait presque voulu vivre dans l'ignorance. Jusqu'au bout.

Mais il a fallu qu'il surprenne cette conversation. La conversation qui a chamboulé toute sa vie, modifié sa vision du monde et ses perceptions.

Ces mots le hantent. Le torture.

Petit à petit, il pers espoir.

Peut-être pourrait-il se venger?

C'aurait été le chemin le plus facile..

Ou peut-être pas?

Jouer la comédie en attendant la suite? Faire semblant de ne rien savoir, feinter l'ignorance?

Possible..

Après tout, il y'avait bien ce moldu qui avait dit un jour: Feindre de croire à un mensonge exquis.

Et après.. Il avisera.

Il fallait juste ne faire douter personne et surtout pas Dumbeldore ou encore Rogue, sonder son esprit serait facile pour eux, très facile et ses faibles barrières mentales ne résisteraient pas.

Il fallait juste jouer la comédie, comme eux. A la perfection. Etre parfait dans le rôle de l'Harry triste, celui à qui à qui la moitié de la communauté magique ne fait plus confiance. Celui qui était maintenant détesté par grand nombre de sorciers. L'Harry brisé.

Aucun faux pas.

Hermione son QI avoisinant les 160 (même si il n'en était plus si sûr) pourrait se douter facilement, mais, il était rusé, beaucoup plus rusé.

N'allait-il pas atterrir à Serpentard il y'a de cela quelques années?

Ce n'était sûrement pas par hasard..

Ron aussi pourrait se douter, après tout n'était-il pas sensé être son "meilleur ami"? Il verrait bien son changement..

Mais.. Harry.. N'était-il pas lui aussi sensé être son "meilleur ami"? Il sera facile à convaincre..

C'était décidé, il jouera la comédie et avisera plus tard..

* * *

A cette heure avancée de la nuit, pas grand monde n'était éveillé, mis à part les ivrognes, les fêtards et les jeunes en boîtes de nuit, il n'avait croisé personne.

Il se promenait au gré du vent, passait des quartiers les plus pauvres, aux quartiers les plus riches, des plus mal famés aux plus sécurisés.

Tantôt il croisait des jeunes aristocrates faisant la fête "dignement", essayant de cacher leur ivresse le mieux possible, tantôt il croisait des dealers essayant de se faire de la tune dans les boîtes de nuit.

Et lui...

Il pensait..

Rien du bien nouveau depuis quelques temps.

Déambulant dans les rues londoniennes éclairées par des lampes disposées un peu partout dans les quartiers, Harry pensait à son plan. Il se demandait combien de temps ça devra durer, combien de temps devra-t-il jouer la comédie.

1mois? 1 an? 1 décennie?

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il jouait son rôle à la perfection.

Mais pour combien de temps encore?

Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il résistait seulement parce que c'était les vacances et que ni Hermione, ni Ron ne se trouvait à Poudlard.

Il évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait le vieux fou et tout les profs, car s'il venait à les voir à chaque coins du château, il en viendrait à vouloir encastrer leurs sales tronches dans chaque murs.

Et..

Ça serait comme qui dirait, pas bon pour sa couverture...

Mais malgré tout, il maîtrisait de mieux en mieux son sang-froid.

Ce qui n'était pas mince affaire, c'est pour dire.

Sourire au vieux, jouer l'hypocrite, ne pas avoir l'air furieux, voilà comment était rythmée ses journées depuis quelques jours déjà.

Et dans deux jours se sera la rentrée.

Il reverra tout le monde. Toute cette bande de salops qui ne voient pas plus loin que leur nez.

Mais il se contrôlera, il le pourra, ce sera dur, mais il le pourra. Il en était sûr.

_Et ils verront que le pauvre petit Harry aussi peut être un manipulateur.._

* * *

J'ai pas envie de relire le chapitre.. Alors désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe ou autre..

Il se passe rien je sais.. Mais bon, c'est que le début.. Alors..

Avis? :D


	3. Chapter 2

J'ai longtemps hésité à poster ce chapitre puisqu'il ne se passe rien alors que c'est déjà le deuxième chapitre et je n'avais pas vraiment de l'inspiration pour le réécrire, à part quelques parties de** LA **conversation que je mettrai entre ... et en_** Italique Gras**_et quelques anciennes paroles, une sorte de flashs-back écrient entre *...* en _**Italique Gras**_aussi, rien de vraiment super, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même et vous prendrez du plaisir à le lire. Et vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre vous en saurez sûrement plus qu'Harry lui même.

**Rating:** T je pense..

**Disclaimer:** Tout les personnages ne sont pas à moi (à part peut-être quelques OC) mais appartiennent à J.K Rowling, l'histoire par contre est à moi.

Et avant de vous laissez lire, **RARs: **

**Braled: **merci, mais je pense pas mettre un Harry/Daphne puisque je n'ai jamais lu de fic sur ce couple et je dois dire qu'il ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, mais qui sait, peut-être qu'en en lisant une, j'en tombe amoureuse..

**Guest: **Merci et oui, plusieurs jours sont passé. :D

**La Tare: **Le prochain chapitre tout s'éclaircira, en partie en tout cas et oui, c'est le Tome 5 et Sirius n'est pas mort :p.

_Bonne lecture :D._

* * *

_Chapitre 2: Oui, Rien de Nouveau.._

Harry était à la garde de Pré-Au-Lard, attendant "impatiemment" ses "amis".

Enfin, c'était l'image qu'il renvoyait, et il ne se serait jamais cru si bon acteur..

**_Mais arrête de te plaindre Ron, de toute façon il ne s'est jamais rendu compte de rien, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va_**** commencer..**

Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tromper ses "meilleurs amis", ils le connaissaient trop pour ça.

Et c'était mauvais, très mauvais..

Alors si jamais ils voyaient au-delà de ses sourires hypocrites, ce qui est très probable, il pourra toujours leur raconter ses "merveilleuses vacances" et prétendre avoir des remords par rapport à "l'affaire Dudley"..

Ron essayera de le "rassurer" en lui disant qu'il le méritait et Hermione lui fera la morale et lui reprochera son impulsivité.

_Ils étaient si prévisibles.._

**_*Harrrryyyy! Tu m'as tellement manqué*_**

Ils lui demanderont en arrivant qu'est-ce qu'il faisait déjà ici, qu'ils s'étaient inquiétés en croyant qu'il avait raté le train et qu'ils s'étaient fait un sang d'encre tout le long du trajet, toute la tirade accompagnée d'un sourire "soulagé" d'Hermione et d'une accolade "amicale" de la part de Ron..

**_*Ouai mec! Ses vacances sans toi au terrier étaient nul*_**

Il ne lui restait d'ailleurs plus que.. Dix minutes pour revoir cette bande d'... Pardon, ses "merveilleux amis"... Et... Il était nerveux... Il ne le faisait peut-être pas paraître, mais il était vraiment nerveux.

_***Vous m'avez manqué aussi. Alors, vos vacances?***_

Parce que pour l'instant, il était comme qui dirait seul contre le monde.. Il ne savait pas encore qui était dans le camp de qui et était en courant de quoi..

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour l'instant, il luit fallait juste jouer la comédie.. Juste un moment, parce qu'il savait que ça ne pouvait pas durer longtemps, ils finiraient bien par se douter, ils n'étaient pas si cons tout de même.. Ou peut-être lui sera trop intelligent pour eux..

_***Très bien Miss Granger, 10 points pour Gryffondor***_

_***Il paraît que c'est le seul au monde de qui Celui-Dont-On-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom a peur***_

Peu probable, fallait se rendre à l'évidence..

Il regarda à nouveau sa montre, plus que deux minutes..

Une minute..

Il entendit au loin le bruit du Poudlard express.

Une épaisse fumée grise était visible de là où il se trouvait.

Il tritura le bas de sa cravate rouge et or un instant, puis se reprit..

Le train venait de s'arrêter.

Une horde d'élèves aussi différents que bruyant en sorti.

Des premières années anxieux, nerveux ou émerveillé, des septièmes années tout aussi impatients de débuter leur dernière année d'étude et tout autres années confondus aux sentiments différents ou inexistants, mais Harry n'y faisait pas particulièrement attention, il cherchait simplement une chevelure rousse et une autre en bataille probablement côte à côte qu'il repéra malheureusement bien vite. _Trop vite..._

_***Hermione, tu sais que tes cheveux ont l'air d'avoir une vie propre à eux?***_

C'était le moment...

- Ron! Hermione! Dit-il, le tout accompagné de grands signes de la main et un sourire éclatant.

- Harry! Crièrent-ils en chœur.

Ils accoururent vers lui, souriant comme jamais.

- Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs! On a cru que t'avais raté le train, dit Hermione un sourire "soulagé" au lèvres.

Tiens, pas d'accolade..

**_Hermione, j'en ai ma claque, je ne vais pas faire semblant toute ma vie.. J'EN-AI-MARRE, Harry me tape sur le système_**

-Et t'as raté un truc pas possible! Y'avait trois nouvelles qui entraient chacune dans une année différente et y en avait une qui entre en cinquième année aussi et elles se sont assises avec nous dans le compartiment parce qu'ils n'y en avait plus et elles sont trop sexy, tu peux pas imaginer, elles sont de BeauBâtons et ont déménagé ici à cause du travail de leur père et genre c'est une famille très influente.. commença à s'exciter Ron.

-Oui, je pense qu'il a compris Ron, l'interrompe Hermione avec un regard agacé et une pointe de jalousie.

C'était sûrement de la comédie. Ou peut-être pas?

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à faire la différence.

Hermione, est-elle amoureuse de Ron ou fait-elle semblant?

Il ne savait pas et il s'en foutait royalement maintenant.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry? Demande soudainement Hermione interrompant leur dispute.

Qu'est ce qu'il disait? Apparemment il s'était un peu perdu dans ses pensées et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, avant, il aurait sûrement rigolé même si à force à ça devient laçant..

Le regard inquiet, Hermione l'interrogeait du regard, attendant visiblement une réponse.

_Il aurait tellement voulu y croire.. _

_**J'espère qu'il s'en débarrassera cette année**_

- Oui, cava, c'est juste que les vacances ont été... Disons, mouvementés..

- Ah oui, justement, comment es-tu arrivé ici? Il s'est passé quoi?

Il devrait leur servir la même excuse que Dumbeldore..

Il soupira mentalement.

- Prenons les carrosses pour Poudlard, je vous raconterai en route, ça fait déjà un moment que je vous attends, je suis crevé.

Ils s'y dirigèrent alors tout trois et s'installèrent confortablement puis Harry débuta son récit. Bien sur, il ne leur raconta pas toute la vérité mais en partie tout de même...

Pourquoi a-t-il frappé Dudley? Non non très cher, pas à cause du trop plein de sentiments enclenché par eux.. A cause de la pression.. Tout à fait la pression.. Oui, celle exercé par sa famille adoptive! Exactement!

Pourquoi n'est-il pas allé au terrier? Il ne voulait pas voir cette famille d'hypocrite? Non, bien sur que non, il aurait a-do-ré! Il ne voulait juste pas être un poids... Oui, oui..

Pourquoi ne les a-t-il pas prévenu par lettre? Il ne voulait juste pas inquiéter ses "meilleurs amis" bien sur!

Et l'interrogatoire continua... Et comme il s'y attendait, Ron l'a "réconforté" et Hermione lui a fait la morale...

_Bof, la routine..._

* * *

- Mes très chers élèves [...] J'espère [...] Voldemort [...] Bon appétit.

Les nouveaux, le discours, la bonne bouffe, Neville, Seamus, Lavande, Malfoy, Zabini, Face-De-Buldog...

Rien de nouveau.

**_Bah cette année, je pense y'aura rien de nouveau... Ce con nous mettra dans la merde, on s'en sortira "tout les trois", y'aura Dumbeldore qui fera son gentille, toi, ta Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et moi, mon jaloux.. Bof, rien de Nouveau..._**

_Oui, Rien de Nouveau.._

* * *

Harry: J'ai l'impression que dans ta fic je vais avoir l'air d'un dépressif atteint de double personnalité, sadique par moment et totalement parano..

Kikiza: Crois-moi, c'est pas qu'une impression..

Harry:...

Alors?! Alors?! Alors?! Vous avez trouvé comment? Y'a des incohérence? Des fautes d'orthographe? Désolé d'ailleurs si c'est le cas..

Reviews?


End file.
